The present invention relates to a grill, and more specifically to a portable grill assembly for use for open fire cooking at a campsite.
Outdoorsmen have been cooking over open fires for centuries. Usually, the utensils used are conventional cooking utensils supported on makeshift supports or hung from cantilevered twigs erected at the site. More recently, states have provided stationary grills at state operated campsites. However, these grills are basic, inexpensive and are more suitable for gas or charcoal grills than open campsite cooking fires. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved grill assembly. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved grill assembly for open fire cooking at campsites.
Many of these grills contain the fire within a ring of steel. Supported on top of the ring is a grill but there is no means for adjusting the height of the grill from the fire. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved grill assembly for open fire cooking at campsites which is adjustable in height from the fire.
Moreover, these grills are subject to weather elements and so have limited life due to corrosion in addition to wear and tear from regular use. Grills that can be adjusted above a fire are not designed to withstand weathering. For the most part, these grills are made of steel and the grills are susceptible to accumulating a lot of cooking grease. Such accumulation and rust due to the weather often prevents the adjustability of grill height. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved grill assembly for open fire cooking at campsites which can withstand weather from the elements and is not disabled by corrosion.
Most all of these grills do not have accessories of either modem day charcoal grills or gas grills and thus are not provided with rotisseries, warming surfaces and the like. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved grill assembly for use over an open fire at a campsite which has all of the amenities and accessories of gas grills and charcoal grills.
Other grill assemblies have been provided for cooking over an open fire, but they require clamps, brackets, coupling means, or set-screws for mounting the grill to a central rod that is inserted in the ground or set up and supported on the ground adjacent to an open fire. Such mounting mechanisms are susceptible to wear and tear, and are often rendered unusable when rust from corrosion inevitably sets in.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved grill assembly utilizing a new and improved binding ring by which all accessories may be supported above an open campfire without the use of clamps, brackets, coupling means, set screws and the like and without concern for wear and tear and corrosion.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved grill assembly for use over an open fire at a campsite that does not require various mechanisms for assembly and mounting of the grill.
There have also been difficulties in utilizing gas grills at campsites because of the difference in the terrain of the campsite. Some campsites have relatively sandy soil, others have wooded soil and still others have rock foundation. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved grill assembly for use in cooking over an open fire at a campsite irrespective of what type of soil surrounds the campsite.
Finally, grills for cooking over an open fire have always been difficult to render them portable. The major reason being is that they are made of steel, are relatively heavy, large, cumbersome and bulky. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved grill assembly for use in cooking over an open fire at a campsite which is relatively portable and which can be transported by campers from campsite to campsite.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved grill assembly for cooking over an open fire at a campsite which includes has all of the above-identified features.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and improved grill assembly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved grill assembly for open fire cooking at campsites.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved grill assembly for open fire cooking at campsites which is rotatable 360xc2x0 over and away from the fire and adjustable in height from the fire.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved grill assembly for open fire cooking at campsites which can withstand weather from the elements and is not disabled by corrosion.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved grill assembly for use over an open fire at a campsite which has all of the amenities and accessories of gas grills and charcoal grills.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved grill assembly utilizing a new and improved binding ring by which all accessories may be supported above an open campfire without the use of clamps, brackets, coupling means, set screws and the like and without concern for wear and tear and corrosion.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved grill assembly for use over an open fire at a campsite that does not require various mechanisms for assembly and mounting of the grill.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved grill assembly for use in cooking over an open fire at a campsite irrespective of what type of soil surrounds the campsite.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved grill assembly for use in cooking over an open fire at a campsite which is relatively portable and which can be transported by campers from campsite to campsite.
It is finally an object of the invention to provide a new and improved grill assembly for cooking over an open fire at a campsite which includes has all of the above-identified features.
In the broader aspects of the invention there is provided a new and improved grill assembly for cooking over an open fire at a campsite comprising a stake from which a grill is cantilevered outwardly and suspended over an open fire. The stake is driven into the ground or guide wire supported as desired. The grill is rotatable about the stake and/or adjustable along the vertical length of the stake and securable at any height above the fire by a frictional engagement with the stake. The frictional engagement comprises a binding ring disposed about the stake that binds to the stake as a result of the center of gravity being radially outward from the stake. The grill also comprises accessory pieces such as a hook for hanging a cooking pot, a secondary grill platform for more grilling space, for warming, or for support for a cutting board, and a rotisserie attachment for slow roasting food. The accessories are each secured to the stake above the grill or below the grill, as desired, by frictional engagement with the stake. This frictional engagement is by a helical ring that can be attached or removed laterally or angularly instead of coaxially or longitudinally of the stake. The grill and each of the accessories each are of steel or iron construction, and corrosion and other wear scours and actually enhances the binding action of the frictional engagement means for the grill and each of the accessories.